Addison
by WestonFollower
Summary: Here's a one-shot about what would happen if instead of killing Mike's dad, Lily killed his ex girlfriend like how the writers originally planned.


**Title: Addison**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T **

**Setting: 2x07**

**Summary: Here's a one-shot about what would happen if instead of killing Mike's dad, Lily killed his ex girlfriend like how the writers originally planned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Notes: Hope you like it. Review please! Also follow and favorite!**

Gina walked up to a very tired Mike, "Anything on Bolen's phone?"

"No"

"Are you staying?" She hoped, Gina needed someone to watch Ryan.

Mike smiled and shook his head, "I'm leaving in the morning." Ryan walked up to the both of them, worried that he was leaving Max alone. He didn't want her out of his sight. "Hey. How's Max?"

"She's good." Ryan's cell vibrates and he pulls it out. "Lily just sent me a text."

Mike grabs it from him, "It's another link to a video."

"All right. Let's get it up on the big screen." Gina tells the agents.

"Hey, Hopkins" Mike hands him the phone. Hopkins plugs it in and the video begins.

"Hello Ryan." An oddly calm Lily says.

"Is this live?" Gina asks Hopkins.

"No it's time-stamped a few hours ago."

Ryan gets closer to the screen to see anything they could use to find her. "Where is she? House, dining room, where?"

Mike looks closely and can only see Lily's face as she continues talking, "I'm sorry about your niece. She must be a terrible loss in your life. I have one more surprise. You weren't the only one to hurt me Ryan." The video zooms out and Mike can see her photos, the finger painting she made one day goofing off. "Another was involved and he must pay for what he."

Mike grabs his phone, "I know that place, it's Addison's."

"Who?" Ryan asks.

"My ex girlfriend." Mike calls her quickly.

**2 Months Ago:**

"_Mike?" Addison walks in after a long day at work. She's tired and she just wants to sleep._

"_I'm in the shower." He calls out. _

_They've been dating for five months, it's been fun but Addison wasn't sure that she was the right girl for him. The shower stops and she goes to hunt down a pair of socks but finds a ring box instead. _

_Mike walks out of the shower and finds her sitting on the bed, staring at the box. "Hey, uh, yeah about that, I was goi-"_

"_Mike I can't do this. I'm sorry but this is too much and too soon." Mike sits down next to her._

"_We don't have to. If you don't want to rush then we can wait till your ready."_

_Addison shakes her head and hands him the box, "Mike I will never be ready, I love you but I don't love you the way you want me to. I can't do this anymore. You're a great guy. I just think you need someone that will make you Mike again since the Joe Carroll incident and I don't think I can do that." Addison get's up and Mike hears his door shut as he stares at the box._

"She's in her kitchen, oh my god." The video shows Addison, she's been crying. Her blonde hair is ratted up and messy. There's giant red mark on the side of her face, Mark was standing behind her with a wide grin on his face.

"Say hello, Addison. Do you miss Mike?"

Addison's green eyes widen at the camera, "Mike this is not your fault. Please, don't let her destroy you. Tell my aunt that I love her, ok?"

Mike shakes his head, "Ok somebody help, 242 Ashland Lane, Davenport, Virginia, now!" He says desperately making everyone do anything they can do to help.

Lily continues on the video, "Such a brave young women. All right. Go ahead Mark."

"NOW!" Mike shouts louder this time.

Ryan knows what's going to happen, he can feel it. "Stop the video! Mike, Mike, Mike!" Ryan tries to grab him but Mike pushes him and goes beside Gina.

Everyone watches hoping something will happen so Lily doesn't do it. Nothing does though. Mark grabs Addison's hair and exposes her neck perfectly and cuts it quickly. A single tear trails down her cheek and she's silent.

Mike can't hold it in anymore and begins to cry. Everyone is looking at him trying to comfort him. He doesn't want it and he doesn't need it. "No, no, no. Get off me, get off me!" Mike pushes Ryan harder this time and runs out of the office.

Then he breaks.


End file.
